Beauty
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Lo quisiera o no, las palabras de la pelinegra se repetían en su cabeza, "Es una bestia y tu Ryoma Echizen es como él, si esto fuera un cuento...tu serías la bella" RyoSaku :D


_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :) hay OoC, están advertido**_

**The Beauty**

**Prologo**

_El anciano rio divertido por las anécdotas de su nieto el mayor, mientras Sumire rodaba los ojos aunque no reprimía la sonrisita en su rostro, había extrañado a Shouta, desde que Soma, su marido y un respetado teniente general del ejército, se lo había llevado a la milicia ya casi no lo veía. A su lado, Sakuno observaba atenta a su hermano mayor, tenía años sin verle, y a excusa del chico era que estaba acumulando sus días libres para poder tener un tiempo razonable con su familia, a ambas mujeres les pareció lo correcto a pesar de tener que sacrificar la presencia del chico por mucho tiempo._

_-Yo no sé de qué te ríes, viejo, si estas con él todo el tiempo-hablo Sumire, poniéndose de pie, para recoger los platos_

_-Claro que no-dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie igualmente_

_-No, abuela, él es un coronel y tiene su propio escuadrón-_

_-¿Y no habías dicho que eras parte de su escuadrón?-_

_-Bueno…-el chico pensó en cómo explicarlo mejor-Dentro del escuadrón del abuelo, se divide entre varios Comandantes, yo soy parte del escuadrón del Comandante Ichiro-_

_-Solo es un sargento mujer, pero ya ascenderá a ser mi Coronel-_

_-¿Es por eso que no tienen ningún otro Coronel, abuelo?-pregunto Sakuno por primera vez haciendo reír al mayor_

_-Pero que lista es mi niña-dijo contento-Si, porque aún no le tengo la confianza suficiente a ninguno para que sea mi Coronel-_

_-¿Después de tantos años entrenando a esos niños y aún no confías en ellos?-dijo su esposa incrédula, recordando cuando él llegaba a contar sobre todos sus estudiantes_

_-Bueno, te seré sincero, hay solo un chico que también puede aspirar a ser coronel, y si este mocoso no se pone listo, será el único…-_

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos con total dificultad, vio el reloj y se puso de pie, por alguna razón recordaba aquella charla de hacía unos años atrás, ella solo tenía 12 años cuando su abuelo y su hermano fueron de visita por última vez, y sabía que estaban "acumulando" días de descanso pero 6 años sin verlos era demasiado tiempo.

Se dio un baño y vistió con un pants y una camiseta, no tenía planeado salir de casa, recién había pasado el examen de admisión de la universidad y le dijeron que no había sido admitida, vaya que había sido un golpe muy duro para ella y para su abuela.

Bajo a desayunar un tazón de cereal y abrió un libro para comenzar a leer, cuando el timbre sonó. Vio el reloj y descarto la idea de que fuera su abuela, ella seguramente estaba en el entrenamiento para tenis de los chicos de Seigaku.

Volvieron a tocar con insistencia obligándola a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta, al abrir sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y brinco para abrazar a la persona frente a ella.

-¡Shouta-nii!-dijo emocionada siendo abrazada igual por el mayor

-Vaya que sigues siendo una enana-dijo él divertido y ella hizo un puchero-¿Cuánto mides?-

-1.51, no todos podemos ser muy altos como tú-

-¿Sigues jugando tenis?-la chica negó con la cabeza

-Me he dado por vencida, soy pésima-

-Con razón-

-¿A mí no me vas a abrazar?-dijo el anciano detrás del chico y ella brinco para abrazarle igualmente, Soma rio contento-Yo también te extrañe hija-

-Pasen-dijo Sakuno contenta haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para dejarles entrar-¿Ya desayunaron? ¿Quieren que les prepare algo?-

-No, linda, no te preocupes, estamos aquí de paso-

-¿De paso?-

-Sí, y queremos hablar precisamente contigo-

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, Sakuno hizo a un lado el tazón de cereal y su libro, parecía algo realmente importante.

-Sakuno, me gustaría que te unieras a la milicia con nosotros-dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a la chica

-No es obligatorio-intervino de inmediato su hermano-Es solo si tú quieres y él abuelo no puede obligarte-

Se quedó callada procesando la información… ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar lo que había creído escuchar? Vio a su hermano y a su abuelo, ¿En serio querían eso?

-Te dije que no iba a querer-dijo Shouta poniéndose de pie-Lo siento enana, no queríamos incomodarte-

-E-espera-dijo poniendo las manos en el aire-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué quieren que vaya al ejercito?-

-Bueno, hablamos con tu abuela-comenzó Soma mientras su nieto volvía a sentar-Y nos comentó que habías fallado en el examen de la universidad-la menor hizo una mueca incómoda, le ponía un poco triste y un poco de malas recordarlo-Así que le dijimos que podías estudiar en la militar, no tendrías que hacer examen porque yo mismo te recomendaría, pero obviamente tendrías que pasar por el año de entrenamiento para después pasar a estudiar medicina-

-Oh, puedes esperar al otro examen y volverlo a intentar-dijo Shouta

Volvió a hacer una mueca, considerando realmente la opción ¿Estaría dispuesta a sacrificar un año para poder entrar a la Universidad haciendo nada? ¿O sacrificaría un año poniéndose a un riesgo físico para poder estudiar en la escuela militar? Considero las opciones de trabajo, obviamente le daban el puesto a un médico militar por la fama de ser tan ordenados, limpios y honestos en su trabajo, seguramente ganaría un mejor puesto…quiso reírse de ella misma, ¿De verdad estaba considerando el ser soldado?

-Sakuno, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas-dijo su hermano de nuevo, se veía algo preocupado

**Capítulo 1**

_El vuelo proveniente de E.E.U.U numero 912 arribara por la puerta A1._

Las personas allí reunidas esperaban emocionadas, Tomoka sostenía con fuerza la mano de su novio Horio, casi cortándole la circulación, mientras brincaba emocionada por verle de nuevo, junto a ella Eiji brincaba igual de emocionado.

Momoshiro agudizaba la vista para ver si lograba distinguir al chico y una sonrisa ilumino su cara al reconocer aquella gorra.

-¡Allá esta!-dijo señalando con el dedo a un chico que caminaba con una maleta colgada al hombro y arrastrando otra-¡Echizen!-grito mientras el resto alzaba los brazos para hacerse notar-¡Por aca!-

Cuando sus orbes ambarinos divisaron a aquel grupo, dio media vuelta para tomar otro camino, más le tomaron de la chaqueta haciéndole regresar.

-Que desconsiderado eres, nosotros que vinimos exclusivamente a esperarte-dijo alegre el más alto mientras el chico forcejeaba por soltarse-Saluda Echizen-dijo poniéndolo de frente al pelirrojo, la chica, su novio y los dos amigos de secundaria del joven

-Hola-dijo sin muchas ganas y soltando un suspiro

-¡Ryoma-sama!-grito finalmente Osakada brincando sobre el muchacho, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo por la fuerza con la que ella se había lanzado

-¡Osakada! Quítate de encima de Echizen-dijo Horio intentando moderar sus celos-Debe estar cansado y solo le molestas-le chica ya estaba de pie apretando la nariz de su novio entre sus dedos y frunciendo el ceño

-¿Insinúas que soy una molestia?-

-No lo insinuó, lo dijo-dijeron Kachiro y Katsuo en voz baja

Ryoma suspiro algo fastidiado y se puso de pie, siendo recibido por un asfixiante abrazo por parte del pelirrojo.

-¡O'chibi!-dijo alegre estrujándolo con fuerza-Has crecido bastante-alego contento Kikumaru

-Kikumaru-sempai…me…asfixias-dijo buscando aire y Takeshi decidió compadecerse

-Eiji-sempai, lo vas a matar-les separo permitiendo que el chico pudiese respirar

-¿Qué te trae de nuevo a Japón, O'chibi?-pregunto Eiji con total curiosidad

-Habrá un torneo importante, y participaré-dijo simplemente

-Vamos, nos puedes contar más tarde, ahora deberíamos irnos ya-dijo Momo tomando la maleta y señalando hacia el estacionamiento-El resto nos espera en el restaurant de Kawamura-sempai, por cierto ¿Osakada?-le llamó a la chica que llego a su lado casi de inmediato-¿Pudiste contactar a Sakuno-chan?-

-Sí, finalmente pude comunicarme con ella, me dijo que si salía temprano se daría una vuelta por un rato porque mañana tiene que trabajar-

-Al final, nunca nos quiso contar a donde estudiaría-dijo pensativo el pelirrojo con una mano en su barbilla, la joven de coletas soltó una risita divertida

-Lo sabrán más tarde-dijo contenta adelantándose a ellos

-¿Sakuno?-pregunto Ryoma viendo de reojo a Takeshi, esperando que le aclarara quien era

-¿Estás hablando en serio o'chibi?-pregunto Eiji

-Si-

-La nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki-dijo sorprendido de que no la recordara

-Hmm-siguió caminando sin tomar mucho en cuenta el comentario

**-0-**

-¡Ryuzaki!-la voz masculina resonó por el pasillo del lugar y después el sonido de los pasos apresurados, mejor dicho, de la persona que corría para llegar a donde la voz había surgido-¡Ryuzaki!-volvió a gritar

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se acomodó el uniforme y abrió la puerta.

-¿Me llamaba Sargento Rivaille?-entró y cerró tras ella

-Que quede claro que cuando te llame estarás aquí a la primera ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, Sargento-dijo parándose firme y haciendo el saludo militar, con la mirada le indico que podía descansar

-¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu demora?-

-Estaba ayudando a la sargento Ishida en la enfermería-

El hombre sentado detrás del escritorio le vio impasible, estudiando a la chica que se veía notablemente nerviosa.

-Necesito que le lleves esto al comandante Shouta-dijo extendiéndole unos papeles que ella tomó en seguida, notando en seguida la familiaridad con la que el sargento había llamado a su hermano-Y en cuanto acabes con eso regresas aquí, eres mi asistente personal, no la de esa loca ¿Entendido?-

Sakuno quiso reír, eran divertidos los motes que se ponían entre ellos.

-Sí, sargento-

-Retírate-

Hizo de nuevo el saludo militar y salió de nuevo hacia el pasillo tomando esta vez el rumbo contrario por el que había llegado. Miró su reloj, probablemente llegaría tarde y se quedaría media hora, seguramente el sargento Rivaille no le dejaría salir temprano.

Dio un par de toquidos en la puerta de la oficina de su hermano y escuchó su voz dándole permiso para entrar, cuando cerró tras de ella, Shouta le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Trabajando duro, hermanita?-

-El sargento es…un poco estricto-su hermano soltó una carcajada

-¿Un poco? Ese hombre es un perfeccionista-la castaña se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa y le tendió los papeles que llevaba

-Me ha pedido que te los traiga-

-Oh, son los reportes de la misión de su escuadrón, gracias-los recibió y acomodó en el escritorio poniéndose de pie-¿Quieres un café? Seguro lo necesitas-

-No, ya me regaño por ayudar a Raven-san en la enfermería, mejor regreso para ver que más necesita-el Ryuzaki mayor volvió a reír

-Le diré que no te mate de cansancio-

-Te lo agradecería mucho, pero creo que entonces me pondría a hacer más cosas a la vez-abrió la puerta y puso un pie fuera de la oficina

-¡Ryuzaki!-escucho el eco de los gritos de su jefe y casi brinco del susto

-Te veré después-gritó echando a correr de nuevo, así menos la dejaría salir antes

**-0-**

-¡¿La milicia?!-gritaron casi todos en el restaurante cuando Tomoka les contó todo

-Sip, Sakuno es soldado ahora-

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Ann juntando ambas manos, completamente pasmada

-Sí-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Kikumaru casi angustiado imaginándose a la pobre y tierna Saku-chan siendo torturada por el ejército

-Si-

-¿No nos estás jugando una mala broma?-pregunto Oishi igualmente preocupado

-¡Se los digo enserio! ¿Por qué no me creen?-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera con los brazos en jarra

-El porcentaje de que las palabras Sakuno Ryuzaki y milicia vayan en la misma oración es de 1%-hablo Inui con su libreta en mano

-Pues es cierto, cuando venga pueden preguntarle-

Y casi como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica bajita de cabello castaño recogido todo en una especie de cebollita. Llevaba un pantalón blanco y una blusa blanca igualmente, junto con un saco café claro.

-Bienvenida-saludo Kawamura sin reconocer por un momento a la chica allí de pie

-Saku-chan-dijo Tomoka corriendo hacia la chica que parecía colapsar en cualquier momento

-Tomo-chan-dijo en voz baja con una media sonrisa, la de coletas extendió sus brazos esperando a que la castaña le abrazara, Ryuzaki dio un par de pasos y abrazó a su amiga-Me alegro de verte-

-Mou, Sakuno, parece que no has tenido ni un descanso en años ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, es solo que el sargento me tuvo corriendo de un lado para otro-suspiro-Estoy cansada-hizo un puchero haciendo reír a su amiga que deshizo el abrazo

-Ven, necesitas comer y tomar algo, te veo mas delgada-

-No, es solo el ejercicio-dijo negando con la mano y levantando la cabeza-Hola a todos-sonrió ampliamente

-¡Sakuno-chan!-Eiji se puso de pie a punto de saltar sobre la chica, pero al ver aquellas ojeras en sus ojos se contuvo-¿Es cierto que entraste al ejercito?-

-¿Ah? Eh, si-

-¿De verdad?-volvió a preguntar a mayoría haciéndola sentir un poco nerviosa

-Sí-

-¡No me creían Sakuno!-lloriqueó Tomoka y de inmediato cambio de actitud al recordar la razón por la que estaban allí-Oh, Sakuno, es cierto-la jalo dentro sentándola en una mesa, entre el Ehizen y Tezuka-Ryoma-sama está de regreso-festejo señalándolo

La castaña volteó a ver al chico y sonrió ampliamente, ya no sentía que su estómago se revolviera, ni mucho menos que su corazón palpitase con rapidez…no, ya no.

-Hola-saludo-Mucho tiempo sin vernos-

-Ryuzaki-dijo él serio estudiándola con la mirada, si era cierto que estaba en la milicia, vaya que no le iba nada mal

A su alrededor todos estaban asustados, ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho a la dulce Sakuno para que no se sonrojara al ver a Echizen? ¿Para qué le tratara con esa normalidad?

-Tezuka-san-saludo con naturalidad, ya no tartamudeaba-Es un placer verle de nuevo-

-Lo mismo digo Ryuzaki-san-dijo el hombre con seriedad, como siempre-Su abuela me conto sobre su decisión de entrar en la escuela militar, ¿Qué tal todo?-

-Ah, bueno, complete mis estudios en medicina con anticipación, ahora estoy cumpliendo mi servicio que aplacé para estudiar primero, soy la asistente de un sargento-comento soltando un suspiro-Aunque es bastante pesado-

-Pero noto que está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, eso es lo más importante-

-Muchas gracias Tezuka-san-

Cuando regreso su mirada al resto ya estaban a su alrededor con curiosidad tatuada en el rostro, y ella supo que venían muchas preguntas en camino. Antes de que cualquiera pudiese abrir la boca su celular comenzó a sonar, rebusco en sus bolsillos y sacó el aparato contemplando el nombre en la pantalla… ¿Era en serio? ¡Pero si se vieron hacia 15 minutos! Además, ese hombre ya debería estar durmiendo

-Ryuzaki-contesto seria

-_Ryuzaki, mañana quiero que llegues aquí a las 6 de la mañana_-

-Entendido, pero… ¿Se me permite saber el por qué?-

-_Mañana tendremos una junta con los demás sargentos y el comandante_-

-Está bien, señor, estaré allí a esa hora-

-_Bien…buenas noches Sakuno_-algo en su estómago hizo una revolución al escucharle llamarla por su nombre y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas

-Buenas noches Rivaille-

-Así que… Rivaille ¿Eh?-dijo la voz de Tomoka en sus espadas haciéndola brincar

* * *

**Alooo! El día de hoy vengo co este nuevo fic, no creo q sea muy largo pero igual espero que lo disfrute mucho así como yo al escribirlo, hablar OoC pero intentare mantener la esencia de os personajes, oh cierto, pensé que podríamos conocernos un poco mejor :) que dicen? Les parece? Me gustaría que cada capitulo yo les hiciera una pregunta y ustedes me contestaran y ustedes me hagan una pregunta vale?, bueeeno, solo si quieren xD**

**Preeegunta ¿Cuántos años tiene? Yo 18 a punto de los 19 xD**

**Bueno, me despido y espero volver pronto con el sig cap**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
